Latent Heat
by Amethyst Amore
Summary: Hidden desires don't stay hidden for very long. Lavi/Lenalee, Kanda/Allen.


**Or****iginal Request found on the DGM kinkmeme:** KandaxAllen + LavixLenalee - Lenalee stumbles upon Kanda and Allen spending some "quality time" together (maybe in a rarely-visited hallway or the back of the library or something), and instead of running, she watches and gets turned on - and when they finish, she runs into Lavi on the way back to her room.

Bonus points for Lenalee touching herself while she watches!

**It was my first ever attempt at writing sex, so I'm sorry for the fail. It's also a lot longer then I expected it to be, but it is still a one shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Latent Heat**_

It was one of her most forbidden fantasies brought to life; Kanda and Allen together, lips smashed against each others', hips _grinding_, Allen moaning into the kiss as Kanda responds with a low growl.

Lenalee quickly hid behind a pillar as Allen's head fell back, eyes, glazed while Kanda's mouth sucked and bit at his neck. They would see her if she wasn't careful. Slowly, she peeked her head from behind the column, watching as Allen's hand tangled into the older boy's hair, pulling it free of it's usual ponytail, the hair tie fluttering to the ground in it's wake. Their mouths met once more smacking wetly as their tongues met, a heated battle to prove themselves. Another competition for them to win.

She gasped lightly, her hand trailing along the hem of her skirt, subconsciously moving to touch herself. This was wrong on so many levels. She understood that. She should have just walked away and left them alone to fumble about in the darken hallway. Never the less she couldn't help herself when Kanda broke the heated kiss, a thick trail of saliva caught between them, and pushed Allen against one of the tall windows, hands moving to rip the younger boy's jacket off, followed by his shirt. The white-haired exorcist braced himself against the sill, using one leg to steady himself and the other to pull Kanda's waist back against his.

The girl's cheeks warmed up in arousal. The sight of her two best friends, her two attractive _male_ friends, two who always bickered and snapped at one another for no apparent reason other then to provoke each other, were now locked in a bizarre display of passion. It seemed so surreal, for this was the sort of thing that Lenalee only dreamed about in the quiet of her room. When the door was locked, when her brother was busy with his duties in the science department, she'd think of their latest fights, and alter them into a sensual battle for dominance as her fingers worked hastily beneath her pants. She'd always feel guilty afterwards. Her fantasies of Kanda and Allen always led to her calling out _his_ name.

This was real, though. And right now Kanda had managed to pull down Allen's pants and under clothes just enough to wrap his hand around his length. Allen hissed, biting his lip in an effort to stay quiet, but his eyes widened and a chocked cry escaped him as the samurai dropped to his knees and took him into his mouth.

Once more, Lenalee felt the urge to relive herself while watching them, but instead curled her fingers over her skirt. She knew that if their positions had been switched, if it had been one of them watching her with... Not that it would happen, but it could...

"K-Kanda."

Her train of thought halted as Kanda paused in his current task to pull away and glared up at Allen who frowned back, face flushed and panting, "What now, Moyashi?"

"You're... going too... fast. Shouldn't... can't we move somewhere else-"

"And have that damn inspector's lap dog find us like this?" Kanda snorted. "You talk too much, but you don't think, idiot."

Allen's mouth opened to protest, but Kanda, it seemed, wasn't finished. His left hand flew up over his mouth; the right pulled Kanda's head down further on him.

Restraint be damned. Lenalee's hand moved between her legs, fingers brushing over the fabric of her shorts. Usually, she felt comfortable with them on. It was a safe protection against perverts who'd eye her eagerly as she ascended the stairs of the Order or when her skirt blew up in training. Right now, they felt slightly damp, and were in the way. Carefully she slid he hand under the waistline and over her panties, quietly moaning when she touched her clit.

Meanwhile, the swordsman had pulled away from Allen, standing to toss his own jacket and shirt behind him. When he moved to work at the buckle of his pants, two smaller hands stopped him. Kanda looked up at Allen as the younger teen smiled, "Let me help you with that."

The Chinese exorcist continued to watch as the boy's hands made quick work of unfastening the belt and undoing the fly, and before Kanda could pull them down, Allen's hand closed around him and started to stroke. The dark-haired man gasped (and Lenalee gasped with him) and closed his hand over Allen's wrist, torn between pulling it away or making it move faster. Allen laughed breathlessly against the other boy's chest as his hand picked up it's pace.

Kanda had other plans, though, and shoved the boy back against the window. He hastily went through the pocket of his discarded coat, pulling out a small bottle of oil.

Lenalee's hand stilled and her eyes went wide. Were they really going to go that far? She suddenly wondered how long this secret affair between Allen and Kanda had been going on for. Apparently, it had been happening for some time, as Allen seemed to automatically open his legs further, and Kanda quick coated his fingers before moving between the parted thighs.

Allen whimpered lightly as the first finger was pushed into him. Then winced at the second. Kanda paused a moment, quietly telling Allen to breath, then moved his fingers in a slow motion between their bodies. It was rare to see Kanda acting tender and gentle with another human being. Lenalee found it oddly romantic that he was trying to be as gentle as he could, with _Allen_ of all people, as his fingers moved in and out of the boy's body. Allen also appreciated the gesture, his face slowly relaxing and his arms moving to wrap around Kanda's neck. The samurai whispered something to Allen who nodded in response.

This was so erotic. It was far better then anything she'd ever imagined, and the girl's excitement intensified as Kanda removed his fingers and handed Allen the bottle. The cursed eyed teen needed no further instruction and poured a generous amount of oil into his palm, rubbing his hands together after tossing the bottle aside. Lenalee flinched as the small glass object clanked and rolled near her hiding spot, momentarily panicking that they would discover her. But Kanda's quick pants and Allen's cheeky giggle assured her that they were otherwise occupied.

Slapping the hand away, Kanda once more pressed Allen against the glass and pulled his legs further apart, carefully aligning himself with his entrance. Lenalee watched as their eyes met, an unspoken question of rare uncertainty from Kanda answered by a soft kiss from Allen. Then the Japanese boy pushed forward.

Lenalee bit her lip. Her hand started moving in time with Kanda's thrusts, careful not to make a sound as she stared at the pair in their forbidden dance.

Allen gasped at the first thrust, body shaking lightly, eyes slightly squinted in discomfort, but Kanda kept going. He moved slowly, gently kneading at the British teen's hips, allowing him to grow accustomed to the quick, but steady rhythm. After a few moments, Allen slowly moved his hips to meet Kanda's, quietly telling him to "Hurry, faster! Oh please... _Kanda_." The older boy complied, thrusting harder into his body, panting harshly as he licked and nipped at Allen's neck.

Lenalee's hand move faster over herself, lightly flicking the tips of her fingers across her clit, eyes falling shut, mind wandering far from the two lovers just a few feet away. Images of strong gentle hands, the smell of ink and cedar wood, unkempt red locks that when not in their usual headband would fall handsomely around that ever smiling face. And that eye... green like the grass that grew near a fresh spring, more valuable to her then any jade in the world... Her breathing intensified. Her heartbeat raced. She couldn't help the small whispered plea that escaped her.

"L...Lav...i..."

"Oh _God_, Kanda!"

Lenalee, suddenly realized what she was doing, and froze. Her hand slipped out from under her skirt. She couldn't do this. It was wrong. She shouldn't be getting off on watching the two young men as they shared what little time they had together acting as lovers instead of grudging comrades. Still, while the shame of touching herself hadn't left, the curiosity to see how it ended remained. Reluctantly, Lenalee peaked out to see the final act.

Allen's arms tightened around Kanda when the older boy changed the angle of their thrusts, getting the boy just where he needed it. He moaned loudly, urging Kanda to keep going. The older boy groaned and kept this position, moving only his right hand to Allen's erection, gently stroking it as he picked up his pace.

Thighs trembling, arms clutching, nails biting into the skin of Kanda's back. And then Allen cried out, body going still then shuddering in ecstasy, eyes half lidded in the after math of what seemed to be an amazing orgasm. Kanda continued to move until he gasped and jerked frantically against the boy's limp body, moaning softly against Allen's shoulder.

It took forever (in Lenalee's mind, at least) for their breathing to even out, for Kanda to disentangle himself from Allen's embrace. The younger male's eyes were alight with warmth and contentment, but looked startled when Kanda hastily began to dress himself, not bothering to look back at Allen.

"Kanda?"

"Get yourself dressed, Moyashi. That stalker of yours is probably pissing himself over your disappearance as it is."

Allen looked slightly hurt, "But Kanda-"

"I already told you," the taller boy half turned to glance at Allen, expression of indifference betrayed only by that barely noticeable glint of regret in his eyes. "It doesn't go anywhere beyond this. Accept that fact or get out of it before you make things more complicated then they have to be."

A soft intake of breath, then grey eyes narrowed, "So this is how it'll stay with us? We fight just to show that we don't actually care about each other and fuck when no one is around to see otherwise?"

"What makes you think the arguing is a farce, idiot?" Kanda answered evenly. He folded his arms and faced Allen with a short sniff. "You know better then anyone that it isn't. We fight because we can't agree on anything. As for _this_... Our true loyalties lie with our duty. We don't have time to spare for stupid romance rituals. We're exorcists."

"But we're also human," Allen snapped, standing up and clenching his fists, eyes glittering with tears. Lenalee felt a surge of sisterly instinct sweep her to go out and hug Allen, but thought better of it. "Yes you and I have our quarrels, and of course I can't _stand_ it when you say and do stupid things, but who said relationships were perfect? I always thought our imperfection was what made it _real._"

Kanda looked away, but Allen's still nude form padded softly to caress his cheek with his innocence hand. The older teen flinched but said nothing.

"Please don't push me away, Kanda..."

Kanda's mouth opened to respond.

"Walker! Walker where are you?"

Lenalee clapped her hands over her mouth and ducked further behind the pillar as the other two froze.

Howard Link was on the prowl.

She heard Allen hustling to dress himself and Kanda's light curses as the secretary's voice rang through the hall, "Allen Walker, report to me this instant! The inspector will hear of this, mark me."

"I-I'm here," Allen called back, sounding a bit flustered. "I'm right here!"

The sound of hurried footsteps grew in volume, and Lenalee peered around quietly to see Link frowning over at Allen, Allen shuffle his feet, and Kanda looking plain grumpy.

"Where have you been, Walker? I was looking for you for at least an hour. I'm hear to record your movements and report them to Central should anything-"

"Don't you ever shut the fuck up?"

Link blinked over at Kanda, then glared, "You, Kanda, were accompanying him on this little ronde vouz were you not? This makes you an accomplice should Walker have been engaging in suspicious activity."

"We just bumped into one another!" Allen interrupted quickly. "I was alone until a few minutes ago."

Link raised a brow and looked between the two. Kanda ignored him and stared back at Allen hard. At length, he turned on his heel, hair sweeping behind him. Lenalee saw Allen's gaze trail after him until Link's clipped tone cut in.

"Shall we go, Walker?"

Allen lowered his eyes. Without another word he walked down the hall and vanished around the corner with Link close behind. It was only then that Lenalee stepped out of the shadows.

She tip toed quietly over to the window where Allen had been just moments before, violet eye reflecting off the once clear surface now smudged with handprints. Evidence of a private encounter that was now just blemishes on the glass. She'd have to tell her brother that the hallways needed cleaning again.

Her thoughts trailed back to the conversation between Allen and Kanda prior to Link's arrival. That intimacy wasn't just a quick fix as Kanda made it out to be. She had seen for herself just how different the blue-eyed boy looked while he took Allen. There was so much vulnerability there, a complete loss of control of which was unusual in itself where Kanda was concerned. There was something deeper there, and Allen was already aware of it. If Kanda was as well, then he was merely in denial.

Lenalee frowned at her reflection and swiftly turned away, pausing only to pick of the small glass bottle that had Allen had tossed away in the heat of the moment. She gently held it up to the pale moonlight, watching it's blue-purple surface glisten before pocketing it and exiting the hallway. She headed back through the headquarters back to her room to formulate a plan on getting Kanda to open up to Allen more. First she'd have to take care of her earlier lack satisfaction...

So lost in her thoughts she was that Lenalee didn't even look where she was going and crashed hard into another nighttime wanderer.

"Wow, wow! Geez, what the-"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

Both figures froze. Lenalee stared back at the one person she had least wanted to see, and not for any fault of his own. It was simply embarrassing to be in the presence of someone who considered you a friend after practically getting off to thoughts of them. To her surprise, Lavi looked just as flustered, face slightly pink.

"L-Lenalee?" His awkward shock quickly melted into an easy-going smile, as he scratched his head. "Didn't see ya there. Sorry about that."

"Ah! No, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention," Lenalee straightened up and tried to smile back, a bit nervous though she was. "I'm sorry."

"Hey no worries," the older teen chuckled. His laughter was even enough made the butterflies in her stomach flutter in delight. "No one got hurt, yeah?"

"Right... of course," she looked away, suddenly feeling shy. Why in the world did her have such an effect on her?

Up till recently, Lenalee had considered him one of her dearest friends. Someone she could always count on to be there for her when Allen or Kanda couldn't for one reason or another. He was a part of her life at the Order, part of her family. And yet, somewhere down the line, she began to notice him more.

It wasn't the sort of attention she really paid to anyone else. It was different. She'd watch him while he quickly scribbled down history by the book loads, insisting and sitting quietly with him until he finished. Truth was, she liked watching him work. It was rare to see that serious side to Lavi, his brows furrowed in concentration, his hands moving swiftly across the endless pages of paper slowly filling them corner to corner with memories of the world's past.

Somewhere along the line, Lenalee had some to see Lavi as more then a dear friend or even a beloved family member. And she felt too ashamed to ever tell him otherwise.

"Lenalee?"

She jumped and looked up to find his face closer to hers, examining her with concern. "You ok?"

She swallowed. "...I'm ok, Lavi. I'm just... I just have some things to think about, that's all."

"You want some company?" She stared at the red head making him fidget uncharacteristically. "I mean, it's fine if you wanna be alone, it's just tha-"

"I'm sorry Lavi."

The older boy blinked, "Lenalee?"

"I'm sorry I'm acting so weird, but I just can't think straight when... I mean I just want to take some time and think things over, and-"

"Lenalee," His tone made her pause. He sounded firm, but with a hint of discomfort, "I know..."

She felt her heart plummet all the way to the ground with those words. Her body went numb as she cautiously met Lavi's eye... Oh God, his gaze... "What do you mean," she asked softly.

Lavi suddenly turned so that his blind side was facing her. With his hair down and hanging low over his brows, it was almost impossible to see his visible eye anyway. The boy seemed to be pondering his response before he answered, "Back downstairs... In the hall. I saw ya watching Yuu and Allen."

Her face burned in mortification. Her hands clenched and unclenched her skirt. Her mind looped the same phrase over and over. _Oh, my God. Oh my God. Oh my..._

"Lavi..." She could almost hear herself choke up. "I know you must think I'm so... so disgusting, and I am. I really am. I'm so sorry, but I understand if you never wish to speak to me any-"

"No!" Lenalee's head shot up and Lavi rubbed his hands over his jeans uneasily. "I mean, no, that's not it. I... I was watching, too..."

Lenalee's eye widened. Lavi... did he...

"I was just getting away from the Panda," he confessed, still looking culpable for his outburst. "I just wanted to take a breather. Was odd workin' alone without the ol' task-master to push me on or... or without _you_ to keep me company."

Lenalee flushed, but she stayed silent so he could continue, failing to notice that Lavi was just as red in the face as she, "So I went for a walk. Just 'round the perimeter of headquarters. I was hopin' I'd run into Allen or Yuu so I could bug them. Well… needless to say I did. Only those two, "he chuckled nervously, "it would've been low even for me to interrupt.

"I was gonna walk away and pretend I didn't see anything. But then..." He lowered his head, biting his lip so hard, Lenalee was almost sure he broke skin. "I saw you lookin' at them... It... It was even hotter then those two. And that's hard to beat, ya know, " A joke to deflect the awkwardness in that statement, but still...

"You... You were looking at me?" It wasn't registering to her. Lavi, one of the most attractive flirts in the entire Order, a boy who was so fetching and charismatic that he could have anyone he wanted. He could have been staring, as she had, at Kanda's flawless muscled back and gorgeous long locks, at how his gaze turned possessive when he had Allen completely to himself. Or even Allen, with that wanton look on his face while in the throws of pleasure, his delicate, yet fit frame clinging and arching. He could have been watching either of them instead.

Yet he was looking at her. Watching her watch their friends and getting hot from it. All the moisture in her mouth seemed to dry up with this knowledge as Lenalee looked up at Lavi. "Why?"

Lavi stepped forward, staring at her with a gaze that seemed both confused and pained, "Why wouldn't I? You're... You're too beautiful for words. You always look so perfect and pure, but that..." He shivered, leaning down closed to her face, moving his mouth close to her ear, "That was far better then anything I'd ever dreamt of. I think about you, ya know. All the time... when I'm thinkin' of them."

Lenalee felt a wave a shock over come her. He did the same thing she did? The apprentice bookman pause and pulled away to look at her face to face, noses almost touching, "You said my name when you were watchin', didn't ya?"

"I... " She gulped, then nodded lightly. "I did."

Lavi offered a lop-sided smile, but his voice trembled slightly in nerves and desire, "I do the same thing, ya know. S' hard not to. I mean, it's Yuu and Allen, and they're _doing it_. I know exactly how ya feel. I get hot thinkin' about them, too... But I _get off_ thinkin' about _you_."

She could feel her knees weakening, her body shaking with every scandalous, inappropriate admission coming out of his mouth. Lenalee was about the close the distance between them, when Lavi suddenly pulled back looking terrified.

"I... I shouldn't have said that!" The boy covered his face in his hands, though now it was clear he was blushing just as hard if not harder the girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Lenalee! I-I-I couldn't help it! I'll go now and- Gah! I'm sorry!"

Lenalee raised a brow bemused, then slowly burst into laughter. The younger teen laughed so hard she had to brace herself against the wall, tears leaking from her eyes. Lavi still looked red, but at least he stopped hiding his face.

"I'm sorry, " giggled Lenelee breathlessly. "But you sounded just like Miranda right now. You even flailed like her, too."

Lavi gawked looking slightly offended, but that faded away as the truth of her words sunk in, "Yeah... I guess I did, huh?"

The Chinese exorcist nodded, "Yes, you did."

Both of them giggled and laughed again, until Lavi paused, "Lenalee..."

The girl walked towards him, leaning forward.

"Lenalee... I lo-"

No more words were spoken as their lips met. It started out tentative, then grew bolder. Lavi wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand trailing up her thigh. Lenalee standing on her toes to pull him closer, fingers gently tangled into his autumn red locks when their tongues came in contact. They stopped only to gasp for breath, lungs screaming for air. Then with a slight sense of urgency, Lenalee pulled Lavi through her door, slammed it shut and threw herself back into his waiting arms, legs hooking around his hips as he stumbled back onto her bed, eye wide with surprise and amusement.

Their mouths brushed each other once more as Lenalee leaned over him, the sat up on his lap, hips moving against his tantalizingly. Lavi's breath hitched, head falling back with a soft moan, hands falling over her thighs as he struggled to pause her movements.

"Lena...lee... Gotta stop. We'll...shit... we'll get caught!"

"No we won't," The girl breathed still moving over the evidence of his arousal with great enthusiasm.

"Your brother-"

"Is no doubt being lectured by Reever and Bridget on his lack of productivity in the office. He already had his coffee and I already came to say goodnight to him. He won't be looking for me until tomorrow morning."

Lavi's grip tightened enough to make her freeze, his gaze growing serious, turning his face away with a bitter smile, "And my old man... He'll be pretty angry if he catches us like this. Not at you, but me..."

"Lavi," Lenalee sighed, cupping gentle hands against the boy's cheeks and turning his face back to look at hers. "It's just us now. The Bookman isn't here. He can't control you now."

"You don't understand," Lavi sighed, eye falling closed in thought. "Part of my duty is to stay detached from those around me. The clan trains us to view the world objectively. Personal involvement is forbidden without good cause. Romantic relationships... those are the biggest taboo of all. I'm crossing the line..."

"But that's you're way, isn't it?"

Lavi glanced up in bewilderment.

"That's _Lavi's_ personality. He thinks for himself, disobeys the regardless of the cost because no matter how important history is, what good is simply _recording_ it when you can also be a part of it?"

Their eyes stared intently into each other, amethyst glimmering in quiet determination, meeting that lovely shade of hidden jade. Then he chuckled, "Part of what I love about you is the fact that you can think for yourself..."

"Well, it's difficult to tolerate someone who isn't your intellectual equal, some say," Lenalee giggled.

"Yeah," Lavi snickered. "It's a wonder how we deal with Allen and Yu, most days."

Lenalee smacked his head lightly. "Lavi! That's mean."

"S' true! They're two of the biggest idiots I know, and yet they're our best friends. How do we deal with them?"

Lenalee's fingers trailed his shirt resting over the left side of his chest. "It's the heart that really counts. And they both have strong hearts. Hearts that call to each other, just as mine is calling to yours..."

Lavi's hands reached up and pulled her back over him, kissing her with a softness and sincerity that echoed the passion of their earlier kisses only slower and with less haste. He then sat up, breaking the contact to toss his shirt aside, watching in awe as Lenalee followed the suit. He eyed he eagerly as her hands moved behind her back, unsnapping her bra and letting the garment slide from her arms to be tossed over the side of the bed followed by her skirt.

Lenalee watched him swallow, taking in her partly naked body, small round breasts exposed to the slightly chilled air. His gaze went up and she smiled shyly back at him. He seemed to be looking for her consent before he moved any further, his hands hesitantly reaching out to fondle her breasts. The girl's own hands closed over his wrists, pulling them firmly against her chest, sighing in pleasure as his fingers brushed her nipples.

This was definitely better then doing this alone. His hands was slightly calloused, skin rough from hours of gripping the pen and swinging his hammer in battle. It felt even better to feel them tease her and knead her with the experience she was sure the bookman's apprentice had.

Soon the rest of their clothes were resting beside the bed save for the small bottle of oil she's snatched from the ground earlier that evening. She laid beneath Lavi, oiled hands moving over his shaft, his fingers moving in her. It was too, good, she thought. Simply too wonderful for words... Quite suddenly, Lavi sat up, hands falling away, her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

Lavi paused staring down at her with apprehension. "Is this... Will I be your first?"

"Yes," She breathed. Her first and hopefully her last. She hadn't wanted anyone more then she wanted him.

"It's going to hurt, ya know, " Lavi looked worried. "I'll stop here if you want me to."

"No," she answered firmly, legs wrapping around his waist. "No. I don't want you to stop. I know what sex involves, Lavi. I've waited for the right person to give myself to. That person is you."

He looked unconvinced, "Are you sure? You really won't regret this-"

She shook her head, legs tightening, "I'm positive. I won't regret you. Will you regret me?"

Lavi's face looked pensive, but then a slow smile tugged his lips, "It's like ya said. I make up my own rules, with or without the Panda's consent." He leaned down, lips kissing her ear. She felt his tip brush against her and shivered in anticipation. His voice sounded low, but heartfelt as he murmured, "I love you."

She tried to relax as he entered her slow, the sensation uncomfortable, and the further he went, the more painful it felt. A sudden sharp tearing sensation made her whimper and hold onto him. Lavi froze, body shaking with an effort to remain still. She took a few deep breaths, relaxing slightly as Lavi kissed her neck, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm ok, now," she whispered. "Please... keep going.

Seemingly encouraged by her words, Lavi's hand slowly rubbed at her skin, one hand holding her hip while the other wandered between their joined bodies to rub her clit, ears listening intently to hear what she liked best and what she didn't respond to. It was a clumsy exploration, but soon he had found a rhythm that worked for both of them. It was so good, she thought. The pain was there, but it was worth it. _So_ worth it to see Lavi's face contorted in pleasure, panting and grunting as his hips moved slightly harder against hers. It was worth it to feel them together like this, to feel him deeply connected to her, not just in body, but in spirit, in soul, in _everything_....

Their pace grew in intensity. Her moans grew loader. His muffled, incoherent words mouthed against her neck...

Climax came too quickly for Lenalee, her legs locked around his waist as her body spasmed around him. Lavi hissed, and pulled out of her, still unsatisfied, hand moving to finish the job when Lenalee boldly stopped him. He tensed as her fingers closed around him instead, quickly working him until he moaned, hands gripping her shoulders as his hips stilled.

They both clung to one another, falling back against to bed, Lavi resting against the pillow, Lenalee over his chest. He smiled, breathing slowly evening out, "That was... wow."

Lenalee laughed lightly, arms draped loosely over him, "That sums it up quite nicely." She remained quiet for a moment before exhaling and snuggling closer, "Thank you, Lavi."

The boy kissed her forehead, hands running through her hair affectionately. They stayed awake for hours after, talking over anything and nothing, as lovers would, neither giving a care about anything but each other. They slept in peace, limbs tangled in the sheets as they dreamt of brighter days in darker hours.

************************************************************************

The following morning went on as usual. The only difference being that Lavi was sneaking out of Lenalee's room quickly before Komui or the Bookman caught him. On the way out, however, he met someone he least expected.

"Up to something, Usagi?"

Lavi whipped around laughing uncomfortably at a grumpy looking Kanda. The samurai was leaning against the wall, eyes narrowed as Lavi chuckled, "Fancy meeting ya here, Yu."

"Don't call me that, " Kanda spat, eyes threatening. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the redhead, speaking in a dangerously low tone. "Why were you leaving Lenalee's room just now?"

Lavi looked rather nervous at first, but then his own gaze became casual, a hint of testiness laced in it as he replied, "The same reason you're sneakin' around with the Bean Sprout behind closed doors, or in some cases open hallways."

Kanda's mouth fell open, face turning red in anger and embarrassment. Knowing he couldn't argue with that, he turned away with a snarled, "Che!"

Lavi cackled with glee, "Tee hee! Yu's blushing!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you here and now," Kanda muttered with less venom then previous.

"Ok, ok," Lavi laughed making to walk away only to stop and look over his shoulder at the slightly shorter male. "Just so you know, I plan on taking care of her."

"Even with your duty as a Bookman?"

"Even with my duty as an exorcist, too. I'll take whatever consequences I must, but just so ya know," Lavi's gaze suddenly grew serious. "You aren't the only one concerned about an adopted younger sibling here."

Lavi moved just beside him, voice barely above a whisper, "Break his heart and I'll break your arm."

Kanda raised a brow, and then his eyes glinted in understanding. He smirked in return, "Make her cry and I'll slit your throat."

With a small nod, and a lighthearted smile, Lavi waved and walked down the hall. Kanda watched him go with a snort, turning to retreat into meditation, footsteps echoing in his wake.

From her doorway, Lenalee peaked out, smiling to herself as the two boys walked away. She closed the door with a small smile, flopping back into her bed with a contented sigh.

_Latent Heat: The energy absorbed or released during a change of state._

It took a bit of time and energy to reach this point, but from here on out, the state of the foursome's friendships and their newly discovered romances were forever altered.

_**End**_


End file.
